With a Cherry on Top! Please?
by Kanzanaki Haseo
Summary: Hari pertama di kampus? Harus jaim! Biar tercap 'keren' sepanjang menjabat jabatan mahasiswi disana! Eh, taunya ketemu mantan senpai di SMA. Tapi kok aneh? [UPDATE: AUTHOR NOTE] [Kagami Taiga x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum berangkat untuk tinggal sendiri di Amerika—lebih tepatnya untuk kuliah disana, _Oka-san_ berulang kali menyuruhku untuk belajar memasak. Akan tetapi, apa daya tangan tak sampai(?) : aku payah banget dalam hal masal-memasak. Serius deh, payah banget. Resep apapun yang dikasih pasti rasanya, bentuknya selalu menjadi "batu rebus asam manis" .

Padahal dulu waktu kecil aku selalu mengganggap masak itu pekerjaan gampang seperti pesulap. Kayak nonton acara *beep* di tipi. Di acara itu chef sekaligus artis—papan triplek yang kelindes truk, hobi selfi abis masak—tinggal ambil daging, masukkin ke wajan. Terus si chef narsis itu kayak pesulap, ngambil makanan yang udah jadi di bawah meja, dan akhirnya dia gaya-gayaan bersama makanan itu.

Dalam pikiranku saat itu : '_ah, cuman beginian doang!"_

Tapi, ternyata yang _'Ah, cuman beginian doang!"_ berubah menjadi _'Gila, susah abis!"_

Ternyata masak itu susah banget! Banyak peraturannya lagi!  
Contohnya : kalau mau masak nasi airnya harus se kelingking garis ke satu(?), kalau mau buat ayam goreng, ayamnya harus mati dulu ((_you dont say_..))

Hah-  
Ternyata karma itu selalu ada ya.  
Waktu aku masih di Jepang bersama keluargaku tercintah, aku ga mau belajar masak..  
Tapi sekarang, aku udah di Amerika, tinggal sendiri.. aku ga bisa masak.

_Oh god!_

Mana aku sering kelaperan malem-malem karna masakan gosong.  
_Masa aku cuman makan batu rebus asam manis sih?!_

Tapi untungnya ada temenku di universitas yang sangat baik hati _overwhelming_ bersedia menuliskan resep makanan secara sangat jelas dan terperinci.  
Udah baik, orang jepang juga, tinggi, matanya ketutup sebelah pula *eh

Mau tahu namanya? Namanya Himuro Tatsuya.

Dia juga ngasih bumbu dan bahan dari resep makanan itu.  
Baik banget kan? Atau emang dia kasihan aja ngeliat aku yang ngenes ini..  
Lalu aku mencoba membuat makanan itu. Bahkan saat aku praktek masak itu aku juga konsultasi sama dia lewat Skype.  
Tapi..  
Ya mau gimana lagi? Hasilnya tetep batu rebus asam manis.

* * *

.

.

Title : With a Cherry on Top! Please?  
Chapter 1 : Masak? Kill me now please!

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
With a Cherry on Top! Please? ©Kanzanaki Haseo

Genre : Humor, Romance

Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Reader

Warning : OOC, **bahasa**** tidak baku**, humor gagal, typpo(s)

.

.

_Decided for Kagami Taiga's Birthday_

.

.

* * *

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memasang mimik muka gak percaya

"Iya, nanti aku ajarin kamu masak. Apartemen kamu dimana?" Ucap Tatsuya—kami emang baru deket enam atau tujuh bulan, tapi dia manggilku dengan nama kecilku, yaudah aku ikut-ikutan aja.

"Ga kapok nih? Kamu tau kan hasilnya bakal jadi 'batu rebus asam manis' ?" Tanyaku lagi, ya mungkin aja tadi dia kesambet, jadi dia seolah-olah ga kapok gitu.

"Ga kok." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.  
"Bener nih? Suwer?" Tanyaku lagi dan lagi.. Banyak tanya? Biarin! Dari pada sesat di jalan! ((emangnya mau pergi?))  
"Suwer." Jawab Tatsuya

"Oke kalau gitu, aku tinggal di apartemen *beep* kamar 510." Ucapku sambil mengacungkan jembol.  
"Eh? Aku di kamar 512 lho! Berarti kita tetangga-an ya?" Tanya Tatsuya

Lalu sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang muncul di dalam pikiranku.

"Eh? Keren dong! Ntar kalau aku malem-malem kelaperan, aku bisa nebeng makan ke kamar kamu!" Ucapku sambil mengacungkan dua jempol  
Ini ide cemerlang, ngirit atau ga mau rugi?

"Oke." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00  
"Aku lapaaaar!" Gumamku sambil bergulin-guling di atas kasur.

"Meooong." Ucap kucingku yang bernama mpus

"Tenang aja mpus! Aku ga bakalan makan kamu kok! Lagipula aku ga doyan kucing!" Ujarku asal sambil mengelus-ngelus si mpus.

_"Eh? Aku di kamar 512 lho! Berarti kita tetangga-an ya?" _

Lali muncul sebuah lampu yang menyala di atas kepalaku. Entah lampu darimana itu..

"Ah iya! Ke kamar Tatsuya aja!" Ucapku yang emang daritadi ga inget kalau aku tetanggaan sama Tatsuya.

Akupun bergegas pergi ke kamar Tatsuya.

"Mpus! Aku pergi dulu! Kalo ada maling di _uppercut_ aja!" Teriakku sambil menutup pintu..  
ga punya malu emang..

Ah iya! Pintunya lupa dikunci!  
_Who cares? Aku laper!_

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor 512.  
Tok.. tok..  
Aku mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tatsuya dari dalam.  
"Ini aku! [Name]!" Jawabku

Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang bilang "Siapa?" juga.. tapi bukan suara Tatsuya.

Tak lama, pintu itupun terbuka.  
"Ah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Tatsuya  
"Tatsuya! Aku laper nih! Minta makanan dong!" Ujarku langsung to the point.

"_Tatsuya, siapa dia? Apakah dia pengemis?"_ Tanya seseorang yang bahkan sosoknya tidak terlihat. _ap-apa kah dia arwah gentayangan?_

"Bukan, dia ini temanku. Namanya [full name]." Jawab Tatsuya  
"[Name], ini Taiga. Maksudku Kagami Taiga." Ucap Tatsuya sambil memperlihatkan sosok yang ia panggil Taiga tadi.

3 detik  
Tunggu! Tadi Tatsuya bilang dia Kagami Taiga?

5 detik  
Kagami Taiga? Si Bakagami - Kagamoron itu kah?

10 detik  
"GAAAAAHH!" Teriak kami (Aku dan Kagami) berdua.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disinii?!" Teriakku histeris sambil menunjuk hidung Kagami.  
"Seharusnya aku yang nanya begitu! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Ucap Kagami sambil menujukku

Mau tahu kenapa kami berteriak seperti tadi? Itu karna kami adalah rival abadi sejak SMA!

"Sudah-sudah. Kasihan tetangga sebelah berisik gara-gara kalian." Ujar Tatsuya yang berhasil membuat kami berdua diam.  
_Tatsuya.. ternyata kau sangat perhatian kepada tetangga sebelah yang banci itu.._

"Tatsuya! Kenapa bisa ada gorilla beralis cabang di dalam apartemenmu?" Tanyaku kepada Tatsuya sambil menunjuk hidung Kagami (lagi)  
"Kenapa ada pengemis bertubuh mungil datang ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Kagami kepada Tatsuya

_Pengemis bertubuh mungil.._

..  
.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pengemis bertubuh mungil?!" Tanyaku sambil menjewer telinganya. (tentu saja sambil naik ke kursi...)  
"Kau! Kau ini pengemis bertubuh mungil! Mau apa hah?!" Ucap Kagami sambil menjewer telingaku

"Kalian ini.." Gumam Tatsuya yang dapat didengar olehku

PLAAK!  
Ada dua buah buku tebal yang mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala kami masing-masing.

"_Ittai_.." Aku meringis sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Ah iya, keluargaku sudah sampai di bandara, aku akan menjemput mereka. Jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang saja." Ucap Tatsuya sambil membuka pintu apartemennya

"Eh? Tapi aku lapaaar!" Ucapku sambil memegang perutku.  
"Tapi, aku baru datang Tatsuya!" Ujar Kagami

"Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk menjemput mereka. Dadah!" Seru Tatsuya sambil mendorong kami secara pelan ke luar dari apartemennya.

_BLAAM._  
Pintu kamar apartemen Tatsuya ditutup.

"Ini semua salahmu Bakagami! Sekarang aku tak tahu harus makan apa!" Ucapku sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Ini juga gara-gara kau! Aku baru datang tapi sudah diusir!" Ujar Kagami yang ikutan menunjukku.

"Terserah kau saja! Kau bisa masak ga?!" Tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan.  
"Bisa!" Jawab Kagami

_Fufufufufu.. dia termakan ucapanku.._

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Kau harus masak di apartemenku sekarang!" Perintahku sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri—lebih tepatnya ke arah kamar apartemenku  
"Oke! Siapa takut?" Jawabnya

.

.

Kami sudah berada di kamar apartemenku.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku onigiri!" Perintahku sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.  
"Siapa kau? Kok main nyuruh-nyuruh?" Tanya Kagami sambil duduk di sofa.

_Apakah dia lupa apa tujuannya kesini?_

"Hoo~ Katanya bisa masak?" Ucapku dengan nama meremehkan sambil menyilangkan tangan.  
"Bi-bisa kok!" Jawab Kagami sambil berdiri

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku onigiri!" Perintahku lagi  
"Baiklah." Ucap Kagami sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

_Upupupupupu_

_30 menit kemudian.._

"Ini, sudah selesai!" Ucap Kagami sambil membawa sepiring onigiri.

Aku yang sedang laparpun langsung menghampirinya.  
_Yaa.. ternyata dia bisa masak_

"Cuman segini kemampuanmu?" Tanyaku meremehkan  
"Memangnya kau bisa masak?!" Ucap Kagami

"Ga bisa. Makasih ya onigirinya!" Seruku sambil mengambil—merebut—onigiri itu

**TBC**

HABEDEH KAGAMI TAIGA!  
Semoga makin baka dan alisnya makin bercabang!

Ah, gaya penulisan seo berubah ya?! /slap  
Ini juga kependekkan ya? ...

Di chapter depan ntar di jelasin kenapa mereka bisa kadi rival :'v

Asalnya seo mau buat one shoot, tapi ga jadi deh.  
Ah iya, ada yang tau gimana caranya nistain Kagami?  
Himuro juga deh!

Dan sepertinya mereka disini OOC banget! TTwTT

Ah iya (lagi)!  
Tadi seo baru nonton free yang eternal summer...  
Endingnya *A* /slap  
Disini ada yang suka nonton free juga kah?

Yoo,  
Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 Ada Apa Denganmu, Hyuuga?

Masih ingat dengan kejadian kemarin? Itu lho, Taiga ngebuatin aku onigiri. Hehe, itu anak emang gampang banget dikerjain!

Aku menyisir rambutku yang tampak tidak rapih didepan kaca; bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Menjejalkan roti dimulutku, aku berlari membuka pintu.

Membuka pintu apartemen, aku berjalan kearah lift. Namun, sepertinya nasib buruk menimpaku. Liftnya penuh, dapat terlihat dari ramainya kerumunan yang mengantri.

Sial.

Karena takut kesiangan, aku segera berlarian menuruni anak tangga satu per satu.

.

.

With a Cherry on Top! Please?

Chapter 2; Ada Apa Denganmu, Hyuuga?

Rating; T

Disclaimer; Kuroko no Basket ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

With a Cherry on Top! Please? ©Kanzanaki Haseo

Genre; Humor, Romance

Pairing; Kagami Taiga x Reader

WARNING! OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, humor garing, typo(s), dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya

.

.

'Huh, akhirnya sampai juga.' Batinku berkata sambil mengelap piluh yang menuruni dahiku.

Kakiku berjalan menuju kelas, namun terhenti ketika indra pengelihatanku menangkap gambaran Hyuuga Junpei; kakak kelasku waktu SMA dulu. Namun.. penampilannya agak kacau?

"Hoi! Hyuuga! Ingat aku?" Aku menyapanya sambil berjalan kearahnya. Tanganku menunjuk mukaku sendiri, memberi gestur.

Krik

Ia malah bengong, hanya melihat ku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Er.."

.

.

10 detik

.

.

"Hyuuga?"

.

.

1 menit

.

.

"Eh? [Name]!"

Dia baru sadar rupanya.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat; "Kok kamu... jadi kacau gini sih?" Aku bertanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sepertinya ini bukan pembuka pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Kacau? Emangnya aku kenapa? Gak, ah." Hyuuga merespon, tatapan matanya menjadi kosong kembali. Aneh, sih.

"Er..." Aku hanya bergumam sambil menatapi helaian rambut Hyuuga yang sangat berantakan dan bajunya yang lumayan kotor.

"Lupakan saja, disini juga?" Tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Iya." Respon Hyuuga; singkat, padat dan jelas.

Krik

Kini kami berdua terdiam, pandangan Hyuuga kosong sambil menatapku.

'Kok jadi serem gini.'

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk lari kedalam kelasku. Tak lama setelah aku memasuki kelas, dapat terlihat dosen yang akhirnya memasuki ruangan kelas juga.

"Yak, hari ini-"

.

.

'Ah, akhirnya istirahat juga! '

Aku segera berlari kearah kantin, akan memesan makanan. Akhirnya, aku membeli sebuah roti.

Karena tidak boleh makan diruangan kelas, jadi aku akan makan dimeja kantin.

Penuh.

Hampir semua bangku terisi oleh para mahasiswa-siswi.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat dan mulai memicingkan mata. Mencari bangku yang belum terhuni. 'Andaikan saja mataku seperti Izuki..'

"[Name]!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namaku. Reflek, aku melirik kesumber suara. Ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari pita suara Hyuuga

Melihat sebuah bangku kosong disebelahnya, aku segera berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Huh, akhirnya!" Gumamku sambil menduduki bangku tersebut.

"Loh? Disini juga?" Tanya Hyuuga kepadaku. Tenang, tatapan matanya gak seperti tadi pagi kok.

'Hah? Bukannya tadi pagi kita udah ngobrol? Eh- bukan ngobrol sih- ah.'

"Iya, hehe." Balasku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Kita berdua makan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Atau mungkin ini karena kita terlalu lapar?

Aku melirik kearah Hyuuga, dapat terlihat ia membeli 5 bungkus Sn*ickers. 'Apakah dia selapar itu?'

Selesai memakan roti, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Kau.. sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?" Tanyaku memandangi bungkus-bungkus sn*ickers.

"Entahlah.. 2 bulan? Uh.. gak tau- eh? Ah.. enggak- uh. " Respon dari Hyuuga sangatlah tidak jelas. Dapat terdengar, dari tadi ia bergumam terus.

"[Name].." Hyuuga memanggil namaku sambil tertunduk. "A-ada apa?" Aku memberikan respon.

"Kau.. tahu gak sih.. rasanya ada orang lain yang berbicara dikepalamu?" Suaranya terdengar rendah, kepalanya masih tertunduk. 'Makin serem aja ni orang-'

"H-hah?" Aku memberikan respon terbaik yang aku bisa. Mau buat apa lagi? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Sip, dia memang serem.

'Kriiiing!'

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Ucap Hyuuga sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

Aku terbaring dikasurku sambil menatap layar handphoneku.

Ah iya, aku sudah sampai di apartementku lagi. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahlan.

Bosan.

Aku menghela napas, berusaha memikirkan kegiatan apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.

'Aku akan menanyakan tentang Hyuuga kepada Kagami..'

* * *

To: Bakagami

Sub: Hoi

Text: Kamu tau apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga?

* * *

Aku menekan tombol send.

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari rivalku, aku memakan sn*ckers. Apaboleh buat, Hyuuga membuatku kebita(?) sih.

Nada dering dari handphoneku berbunyi, aku segera mengambil handphoneku.

* * *

Sub: Re; Hoi

Text: Ngapain nanya? Katanya sih, dikelasnya ia suka berbicara sama tangannya sendiri. Katanya. Ah sudahlah, jangan tanyakan ini padaku.

* * *

Pesan dari Kagami membuatku bergidik ngeri.

'Berbicara sama tangannya sendiri? Padahal dulu dia kapten yang hebat..' Pikirku sambil memasang ekspresi kasihan. (?)

.

.

Pagi hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan Hyuuga, bukan di kampus. Namun, kami berpapasan dijalan.

"Hoi!" Sapa Hyuuga dari belakang sambil berlarian kecil kearahku.

"H-halo." Aku membalas sapaannya, walau masih agak takut.

"Yang kemaren itu.." Ucap Hyuuga sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. "I-iya.. yang kemaren kenapa?" Aku merespon sambil menatapnya balik.

"Aku mengidap schizophrenia." Hyuuga melanjutkan perkataannya, masih menatapku.

'Hah?'

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, Hyuugapun sama.

"Ada 2 orang dalam diriku ini." Kini Hyuuga tersenyum puas kearahku, entah apa maksudnya senyuman itu.

"H-huh?" Aku hanya bergumam. Takut? Jelas. "K-kerennya..." Responku kacau, bodoh memang.

Senyuman yang terukir dibibir Hyuuga makin melebar dan makin seram. Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku langsung saja lari menuju sekolah.

.

.

'Huh.. capeknya..'

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju apartement, menaiki anak tangga. Karena lift selalu penuh, dan aku tak mau menunggu lama-lama.

Setelah selesai menaiki anak tangga, Tatsuya menghampiriku.

"Eh, [Name]. Tadi ada yang berkunjung kekamarmu." Tutur Tatsuya. "Heh? Siapa?" Tanyaku sambil berharap orang itu adalah orang tuaku. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang, mereka akan memberikanku uang tambahan, cemilan dan makanan-makanan.

"Dia bilang namanya Hyuuga Junpei."

"HAH?" Seruku, kaget.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan ku, aku melihat kebelakang. Ternyata ada Hyuuga.

Dia berjalan kearahku dengan santai, tak lupa senyum yang masih terukir dibibirnya.

TBC

A/n; Halooo! Setelah hiatus satu tahun kurang 4 hari saya balik lagi~~~

Maafkan, bagi fangirl-boy Hyuuga- saya gak ada ide lagi mau siapa soalnya-

Maafkan juga gak ada fanservicenya dichapter ini

Pada OOC banget ya? Ahahaha-.. haha.. ha-

Pendek banget lagi ya? Lengkaplah sudah...

Oke! Kalau ada ide, ngomong aja yal! Saya lagi buntu ide! Makasih juga udah baca chapter yang abal ini!

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey

Maaf, sepertinya fanfic ini akan dihapus atau tidak akan dilanjutkan. Udah hilang muse soalnya nih, hehe

Maaf ya udah digantungin lama, eh taunya gak diupdate. NgePHPin ya, berasa doi.

Mungkin udah pada lupa sama cerita ini juga sih, wkwkwk

Kayaknya akun ini gak akan dipake lagi, tapi saya gak tau caranya hapus akun :"v

Kalau masih pada mau baca fanfic buatan saya masih bisa kok ?

Sekarang lebih sering magang di wattpad, jadi pindah kesini:

Username wattpad = theohemhems

Tapi bukan fandom kurobas, atau anime lagi sih. Lebih sering ke novel, atauga band ? ﾟﾒﾙ

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yaaa )))):

Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini!

Makasih udah mau review fanficku yang alay-alay semua!

Kalau mau ngobrol atau apa gitu, bisa langsung mention twitter aja ya, hehe *kedip genit*

Twit: preuxen_

Lots of love,

Kanzanaki Haseo xx.


End file.
